


Kung-Fu Fighting

by Valika



Category: A koppányi aga testamentuma
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music: "Kung-Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas<br/>Summary: Everybody was <s>kung-fu</s> sword fighting!<br/>Signed length: 03:17</p><p>Streaming and download links at <a href="http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/137199.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/136370.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kung-Fu Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Third Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Third+Mouse).



[Kung-Fu Fighting](http://vimeo.com/58530937) from [Valika](http://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
